voidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Metal
Class Abilities R O O K I E * 1329 -- Conjure up to 5 kilograms of Aluminum and/or Copper which will float beside you in liquid form within a radius of 10 yards until used. Elemental liquid metal will be lukewarm in temperature. This ability must be channeled. * Hardened -- Solidify metal into sheets, spheres, or crude organic shapes. This ability must be channeled. * Metal Mouth -- Metal seeps from your nails and teeth, coating them with a solidified cap. This ability must be channeled. * Peashooter -- Fire up to 1 kilogram of metal with great impact at a target within 4 yards. E X P E R T * Mine -- Instead of discarding your metal, you instead re-absorb it. This also replenishes some of your lost corruption. * Axefoliation -- A thin, liquefied layer of metal flows under your skin which can help shield your inner body from forced damage. You can also solidify a metal protrusion, allowing you to coat your skin in metallic decoration or armor. This ability must be channeled. * Polyhedron -- You are now able to manipulate your metal into basic geometrical shapes, including rings, rods, and polygons. You can create as many shapes as your material amount allows, but you can only maintain one type of shape at a time. This ability must be channeled. * Magnus -- Metal objects can be pulled towards you and levitated much like your conjured metal. You can also siphon and separate your pure metals from metal objects. This ability must be channeled. M A S T E R * Atomic -- Cast Iron and Zinc are added to your list of creatable metals. You are also now able to infuse and separate alloys from your metals to create alloy metal types such as brass and steel when using 1329. Metal alloys must be discovered before they can be created. * Tool -- Maintaining solidified metal will no longer require channeling as long as the metal is touching you. * Metalworks -- You are now able to create complex textures and variable shapes or objects from your metal and manipulate their movement. Trait Ability: * Metal Tail -- Your tail turns into a mass of metal which may be hardened into a custom shape without draining corruption. This ability will only need to be channeled if the tail is altered or manipulated. G R A N D M A S T E R * Terminator -- Turn yourself or parts of yourself into your own elemental metal. This ability must be channeled. * Metalocalypse -- Your elemental metal will stay solidified even after you have stopped channeling corruption, allowing you to create permanent metal structures. * Alloy, It’s Me… -- Speak through your elemental metal as if it were a communications device. This ability must be channeled. This ability has no distance limit, but more corruption is required the farther the object strays from you. Grand Masters of Metal: ''-- Bone'' Addon Abilities • Rookie || Addon -- Metal -- 'Shrapnel:' Peashooter’s metal ammunition can spread to fire in multiple directions at once. || Addon -- Metal -- 'Stained Finish:' Your Aluminum and Copper metals can come in any color. || Addon -- Metal -- 'Nailgun:' Your Peashooters can become 4 thin, sharp needles. • Expert || Addon -- Metal -- 'Heavy Metal:' 1329 now creates up to 45 kilograms of metal with a manipulation range of 35 yards. || Addon -- Metal -- 'Silver And Gold:' You may may create any type of pure metal. • Master || Addon -- Metal -- 'Archaic Alchemy:' Create a metal version of yourself which can also use any of your metal abilities. This ability must be channeled, however, there is a 50% chance that an ability used by Archaic Alchemy will not draw from your corruption pool. (Roll 100 for each attempt @ 1-50 failure). • Grand Master || Addon -- Metal -- 'Unleaded:' Metal may enter and is compatible with your internal body, allowing you to coat your bones and tissues. || Addon -- Metal -- 'Engraved:' While sleeping you may activate Terminator as a passive ability even if your metal becomes solid. Ability Troubleshooting: |} • Hardened allows you to solidify metal into sheets, orbs, or crude organic shapes. Sheets can be any two-dimensional shape with minimal thickness. You cannot create other object types until you learn Polyhedron and you cannot create complex textures until you learn Metalworks. If the Hardened object is resting, you will not need to channel the hover/manipulation ability of 1329. If Hardened is not active, your solidified metal will revert back to its liquefied state. For example, if you stick a pellet into a target, the pellet will re-liquefy if you do not maintain its form. • Silver And Gold allows you to create other pure metals as they appear on the table of elements, with the exception of: Mercury & Lead. You will not be able to create metal alloys until you learn Atomic. • Atomic does not allow you to create other pure metals such as gold or magnesium. You may learn an alloy by coming in contact with the metal alloy. For example, if you wish to create steel you must first find some to learn its composition. You are not able to learn the following alloys: Arsenic. • Polyhedron allows you to create basic geometrical objects using rings, rods, or polygons. You can create as many objects as you like within your kilogram limit, however, you can only maintain one type of object at a time. This means all of your objects must be identical in shape, but not necessarily in size. You may create multiple variations of metal shapes at once by learning Metalworks. • The object congruence limitations of Polyhedron to not apply to the ability Metal Tail. • Peashooter allows you to propel a small mass of metal at great speeds towards nearby targets. This ability’s impact is more explosive than the speed of objects maneuvered by 1329. The objects you fire may be shaped according to the limitations of Hardened unless you know Polyhedron, Magnus, or Metalworks. You can only fire the object/s in one direction at a time until you learn Shrapnel. • Axefoliation is an ability that forms a layer of liquid metal just beneath the skin, allowing you to create protruding hardened metal on your body without injuring your skin even if it breaks through. This ability does not prevent you from other skin injuries. You can use Harden on metal beneath your skin, however, you are limited by its flexibility and can sustain internal injuries if the metal is bent or disturbed. Greater channeling is required the more complex your hardened metal creations are. The object congruence limitations of Polyhedron to not apply to the ability Axefoliation as long as the hardened metal is connected to the inner liquefied layer. • Magnus also adheres to the weight limit of 1329 unless you learn Heavy Metal. You can only siphon pure aluminum or copper until you learn Atomic or know Silver And Gold. However, you can also maneuver the metal object itself if its predominant metal is one you are able to conjure, such as cans or fences. • If your metal is damaged while using Terminator, your natural form will also sustain the injury. While you may be able to evade damage by using liquefied metal, melting, searing, and blunt impact will transfer into tangible injuries. C A N N O T S : ' Create Infinite Metal || Create Impenetrable Metal ' Extra Move-Sets with Paired Elements: All Applicable -- Progression Overview • Rookie • Expert • Master • Grand Master Useful Items for this Element • Thing Thing Cost: { 0 } '' ''Location: { Unavailable } F.A.Q. Q.) * Q.) * Q.) * __NOEDITSECTION__ __NONEWSECTIONLINK__